Learning to Fall
by Aquarius4
Summary: We all know Cato as a terrifying death machine but what if he wasn't like that? Enjoy! AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fic and I gotta say I have been dying to make a Katniss/Cato fic forever :D**

**Please if anything review I will try to post it every Monday if possible.**

**Enjoy! :D**

I wake-up to find the house in complete silence. I walk into my baby sister Opal's room she lies there in her crib breathing uneven breaths while sleeping. It kills me to know that the only way I can help her is to go into the games. The first time I heard I was having a baby sister was two years ago and now I just might lose her. I had talked to my parents about volunteering and becoming a victor that way our family could afford the surgery that my sister desperately needed, but they had said no saying that they would rather lose one child instead of both. Obviously I wasn't going to listen. Opal was my little light in this horrible and darkened world and I wasn't going to let her leave it.

I change and dash out of my house before my parents wake. I walk to the line of 18-year-olds at the town center and wait for them to take my blood. I never understood the reasoning for this. Did they think we were going to run away?

As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the figure charging at me from behind. As I turn around my friend Garret Day tackles me to the ground. I laugh and start to stand up every year he does this to me, and every year I fall for it.

"Glad to see I still go my essence of surprise on me, gonna be useful for when I'm in the arena this year," Garret said while brushing the dirt off his knees.

"Hey we already went over this, I'm going in this year, and you will get your chance next year," I said with a smirk, "besides you are seventeen you still got one more year left in you this is my last year to go into the games."

"Well," he started, "may the odds be ever in your favor," he said in a mocking Capitol accent as he strode over to the 17-year-old section.

I turn to see that the reaping has already started and the escort, a young man from the Capitol wearing a pink and orange pinstripe suit with matching hair walked up to the microphone. "Good day to you all and happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor." The man is met with a silence not because of dread, but because everyone is anxious to see who will be District 2's next tributes. "Well let's being, ladies first," he walks to the girls reaping bowl and I watch as his had dives in to the hundreds of names on hundreds of slips of paper, he pulls one out and walks back to the microphone, "Clove Atrial."

The crowd turns to the 14-year-old section and I watch as a short girl with dark hair emerges from the crowd and then takes the stage. I can see the look in her eyes is like no other.

Determination.

Surprisingly there are no volunteers, which I'm sure she had that planned she then walks up and takes the stage. "Well," the escort continued, "let's move onto the boys." I wait as he goes to the boy's reaping bowl and pull out a slip of paper, "Vick Zander." I knew that it was time so before my mind could catch up with my actions I run out of crowd of kids and say, "I volunteer." Everyone turns to me many recognize my face from school, others stare at me with a fit of rage painted across their face probably because of they themselves wanting to volunteer, I try to not take notice of their faces and walk up to the stage and stand next to Clove who is now looking at me with a smirk on her face. I look over to the escort who asks, "What is your name son?"

I responded, "Cato, Cato Fortes."

He then turns to the crowd, "Well there you have it our two District 2 tributes for the 74th Hunger Games may the odds be ever in your favor." The anthem begins to play and a group of Peace keepers ushers us into the Justice Building. I am sent into a room to wait for our final good-byes. I sit there and wait and am not surprised to see my father and mother come walking into the room an angered but saddened look is on my father's face.

"I thought I told you not to volunteer, look we will figure out how to take care of Opal I promise," he said.

"It is too late now I'm going into the games, I have already trained, I know what to do to get sponsors, and I promise I won't get myself into any trouble," I say trying not to look my father in the eye. "I'm doing this for Opal and you and I both know that there is no way we can come up with enough money for the surgery for her before…before," I trail off.

"But Cato if there is any way to help her it certainly isn't this way just think of what will happen if you don't make it out alive," my mother protested in-between sobs.

I think for a second and then turn to them, "I don't think there is much of a future for me otherwise."

My parents stare at me with a shocked expression. The Peace keepers come in and take them away and I am left alone until Garret shows up.

"Hey," he said with his head down obviously he isn't too happy either about the turn of events, "so…uh you weren't kidding."

"No, but hey if I make it out alive just think of how much more awesome our lives will be," I say. He knows that the likely-hood of me getting out of the games out alive isn't likely. I will probably have to work up an angle to be able to get more sponsors luckily for me I am strong enough since in school it is part of our lives as District 2 citizens to train to become a Career.

"Before you go will you at least take this," he holds out an old wrist watch, "it was my grandfather's when he was in the rebellion, and my father had it when he was in the games I thought that you might need it for when you get a little homesick."

I take the wrist watch and put it on, "Sure, I…I guess, but are you sure you can part with it I mean this was your father's."

"Notice how you said 'was' instead of 'is' he is gone now and now that watch is yours, take care of will you?"

"I promise."

And with that Garret is sent away and the Peace keepers lead us over to the train where we will meet our mentor and rest there until we reach the Capitol. I walk into my room on the train and look around there is plush furniture everywhere and a big window showing the landscape. As I walk over to the window I try to figure out which District we are in, while I am looking I am startled by a knock on the door. I walk over to get the door only to find standing in front of me a large, burly man probably in his 40's standing in front of me.

"So, you must be Cato," he said he isn't too intimidating many of the guys at school are like him and I have taken down even larger when I did wrestling.

"Yes," I responded standing up straighter.

"Well I'll be you mentor for the games," he holds out his hand, "I'm Brutus." With that we shook hands and we went down to the dining area where we met with Clove and her mentor Enobaria who already seemed to be in a deep conversation about strategy for the games.

Clove turned to us, "Glad to see someone finally decided to join us, we were just about to view the reapings." We walk over out of the compartment to find a small living area with a television already showing the reapings. Throughout the time I see a beautiful girl from District 1, a sly girl from District 5, a tall menacing boy from District 11, and finally, I see her. I watch as the escort calls out a girl's name and a small blond girl starts walking out from the crowd obviously terrified. Another girl comes out of the crowd who looks like her older sister calling out her name and then she says it. "I volunteer." She walks up to the stage as her younger sister cries out her name. The escort asks her name she responds, "Katniss Everdeen." Katniss Everdeen, in all the eighteen years of my life I have never seen a girl as beautiful. The way her braid cascades down her back and the way of how her grey eyes give off a sense of power and intensity. The escort then calls from the boy tribute and a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes comes up to the stage and then the reapings are over and the show ends with the anthem playing, I turn and look to see my district partner asleep on the couch as well as my two mentors so I decide to return to my room. As I shut the door I sink to the floor and realize now that my time in the arena was going to be harder than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank-you guys for the favorites and reviews it really means a lot to me I got so excited about the story I decided to make another chapter early**

**Another thing for those of you who may concern this after a while I am going to not have the escort be much of a part of the story since it doesn't seem relevant**

**Enjoy :D**

I woke-up in the middle of the night and look around. I had almost forgotten that I hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

I started walking out of my room and start for the dining area that Brutus and I had met up with Clove and Enobaria at. As soon as I walk in I already know I'm not alone. Over to the right side of the room and see a silhouetted figure by the window. Immediately the figure turns to me and all I can see is the shadow of the figure's face, I'm the first one to speak, "Couldn't sleep?"

The figure turns back to the window, "I guess you could say that, it is kind of hard to try and think with all the things going on. One moment you are waiting to see who is going to be the next tribute, the next you are being shipped off to the Capitol to fight to the death," I can now tell that the figure was definitely a girl.

"I know what you mean obviously the odds are not in our favor this year," I say half laughing.

"What district are you from," she turned to me.

"Two how about you," I say now facing her.

"I'm from twelve, my name is Katniss."

I half stutter, "I'm...I'm Cato."

She turns to me, "So, what's keeping you up?"

"An empty stomach," I say as I grab a drink from the nearby table and then sit down on a couch next to Katniss I pause and turn to her for a moment, "hey, I gotta ask you something."

"Ask away," she says with a half-smile as she sat down close to me.

"Why did you volunteer for that little girl back over at the reaping? I mean in all the years of the Hunger Games I don't think anyone has ever volunteered from twelve."

Immediately her smile was gone and she sat there staring at the floor then she looked back at me, her eyes filled with an ocean of sadness, "That was my sister, Prim…" she trailed off.

"It's ok. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, no it is fine it is just hard to really touch. So, why did you volunteer?"

"Well it is kind of a long story…" I trailed off.

"Tell me," she leaned on my shoulder I could feel my body tense up a little.

I then went in on the full story on how my parents were pregnant with Opal, and how my mother had an accident while pregnant with her, and so on.

"You did that all for your sister."

"Well it is not like you did the same thing, and now I hope to be able to win the games for her," I said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that you will win," she pauses and then giggles, "especially with these 'guns' that you have." We both immediately start having a laughing fit.

"Hey they aren't just meant for strength," I say as I lean over to start tickling her.

"O.k. stop, you got me," she says in between giggles.

I sit back down to where I was sitting earlier, "Here you got something in your face," as I pull back a strand of hair, we just stop there and I stare into her eyes as the light from outside reflects off of hers perfectly. As we start to lean in we are startled as we both hear this booming voice.

"Cato, Cato come on you have to wake up we have to get going," it says.

"CATO!"

I wake up to find myself in my room on the train. Had it all been a dream? I walk over to my door and find Brutus standing in front of my doorway.

"Come on kid we have to get ready we are going to at the Capitol in the next two hours and we still haven't talked about how your approach is," he said with a sigh.

"One second Brutus I will be out there in a second," I bolt over to the bathroom and change out of the clothes that I wore yesterday into some new ones and then I look at myself in the mirror. My wheat blond hair flies into different directions I don't really care for that now I then run back to the entrance of my room. "O.k. so what are we going to work on weapons, strategy…" I trail off.'

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid how about we go into the other room and grab breakfast first and we will discuss how you are going to get sponsors," he said. As we arrive into the dining area Clove is drowsily eating her breakfast while Enobaria practically kills her croissant. I walk over to an empty seat and Brutus sits across from me. A large platter of food I have never seen before is set in between us.

"So how am I going to have to take my approach," I say as I chew on a strawberry.

"Well for you I was thinking that you would go for a sort of intimidating kind of attitude," he said in in between bites, "many of the tributes have gone with this in the past years and with your body structure it works perfectly."

"Sir, the problem is I'm not like that, that is not me," I say in a respective tone.

"Look, kid do I really seem intimidating to you?" he asks, "It is all an act for the games you just walk in there put on your best game face, maybe scare some little tributes and you're good."

"I don't know do you think that maybe-" I started.

"Hey guys look," I turn to see Clove standing by the window and walk over to her and look out the window. At first all that can be seen are mountains, but then you can see it. The Capitol. As I am staring out the window Brutus and Enobaria come and look out the window with us.

"Don't stare too long Cato or you might barf up a rainbow, the Capitol people here make me sick," Brutus says with a chuckle. As we approach the Capitol we enter a tunnel only few streams of light at only small moments at a time. Once we get out of the tunnel I stare in shock, Brutus was right, as I stare at the Capitol people Brutus gives a glance at me and laughs.

"Like what you see kid?"

I look at him and then look back at the Capitol people and then turn away, "I think I have a headache."

"All I've got to say is smile and wave."

I turn around and try to give the best smug look I can and wave. Clove does the same, if we are going to ever make it out of the arena alive we might as well start with this.

As I sit in my chair waiting for my stylist I begin to try and summarize what has happened in the past two days. I have volunteered for the reaping that way I can help my sister, I have fallen for Katniss Everdeen, my mentor Brutus isn't as terrifying as he seems, I have to act like an ass in order to get sponsors, and finally I was here in the Capitol waiting for a ditzy, bubble-headed stylist who probably isn't coming because he or she is too drunk from a Capitol party they probably went to last night. As I begin to get lost in my thoughts I hear foot-steps and then a young woman probably in her twenties walks in. She walks in front of me and looks at me head to toe. I look at her with a scowl, she has dark skin and light brown hair that is cut short and curly with matching eyes; she is wearing sparkly blue eyeliner and wearing a deep purple professional looking dress. She then looks at me again and she stares deeply into my eyes.

"Look kid I don't know what you trying to do but that fake scowl of yours isn't going to fool me," she says.

At first my initial reaction is shock but then I just give in and let my face soften up and I look at her again, she smiles brightly, "That is better."

"How did you know that I was faking it?"

"Do you really think all the people from here are idiots?'

I pause and think for a moment and then I look back to her, "I guess so," I laugh.

She smiles back at me, "Well then let's get better acquainted then, I'm Ivory Galloway and you must be Cato," she says while shaking my hand, "and now that we have gotten better acquainted I have to ask you, why on Earth would you put such a disgusting look on that pretty little face of yours?"

"To be honest I really don't want to do that Brutus tells me to do it that way I can get sponsors."

"Ohhh," she says with an unsurprised tone, "so you are going to try and pull the same thing that every other kid that comes in here from District 2 does? So tell me of those kids that have come in what percent of them have come out alive?"

"Hey don't put this on me I'm not too excited to be here if you haven't noticed."

"Well then why don't you try another approach, you are about to die on live TV in the next couple of days the least you could do is try be yourself."

"Myself?" I ask with a form of shock.

"Yes I mean think about it you might just die in a couple of days do you at least want to show who you are rather than be someone you are not?"

"Well…yes but what is the point it is not like the viewers will care, they want to see a human death machine not just some boy from District 2."

"So then tell me why you think that the real you isn't interesting."

I pause for a moment; she has gotten me yet again. She smiles and gives a nod, "How about this you tell me about yourself and I will decide whether or not you would be interesting enough for my 'bubble-headed' society."

"Shouldn't you be prepping me for the big chariot ride around the Capitol instead of chatting with me?"

"I would that is if your prep team hadn't finished you off so fast. Typically the kids I get take about three hours, you only took one and since we have an extra hour left before we have to get you ready why don't you tell me about yourself?"

I sigh giving in and begin talking about my family, friends, and my personal perspective on everything that has happened so far. She stares deeply at me taking in the information fairly well, it isn't until I mention Katniss that she stops me.

"So wait you are just going to go about and act all 'intimidating' and stuff but you have a crush on the girl from 12?"

"Yeah I guess it probably sounds a bit crazy."

She shakes her head in disappointment, "Look, Cato, do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever want to be with her?

"Yes."

"Well here is a little something about love. If you love someone, you tell them, and the only way of how you are going to tell them that you love them is if you show them that. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you need to be Cato and not some Capitol engineered tribute. Who you are is perfect and no one should force you to hide it." She looks up at the clock, "O.k. we go to get you ready, but try to think about what I said." With that I am taken over to a second room where I change out of my clothes into a golden gladiator suit and then sent off with thoughts of what Ivory said still running though my head.

"Hey where have you been?"

I turn around to find Clove standing behind me wearing a matching outfit, "I just got back from the remake center."

"Well we have to get over to our chariot soon o.k. just meet me there in five minutes," and with that she disappears into the crowd of tributes and mentors. I look around and spot Katniss along with her district partner talking to their stylist. Is that a torch? I look at Katniss and her partner as a worried expression comes across both of their faces. I look away and start walking toward the chariot that Clove is at. We both get on it and we wait as we hear the anthem begin to play and then District 1's chariot goes and then our goes. Our chariot goes out and we end up in front of President Snow's mansion eventually the other District's chariots do too and we wait as President Snow gives a speech about the Hunger Games and how it has helped out country. I barely listen to him I look around and spot Katniss her suit is on fire as well as her district partner she stares up at President Snow she sees me staring at her and looks away and tries to hide her cheeks which are starting to turn a very rosy red. After Snow's speech is done we start to leave and enter the training center I remove my helmet and armor revealing just a white t-shirt and shorts. I turn and look and see Katniss walking away towards the elevator that leads to our rooms. I quickly start running after her just as she steps onto the elevator. If I was going to die in a week I might as well try to enjoy it while I still can.

**AN: CLIFF HANGER! Don't you just love me if you want to find out what happens sooner REVIEW I can't stress that enough but I love what I have gotten so far especially all the alerts and favorites. Until next time :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First things first, I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**katie: thanks a ton I kind of wish this was real too, by the way not quite sure what a 'shipping' is but I'm sure it is pretty awesome**

**Takeiteasycharlie, ..Attic, and Mrs. Giantkiller: :3 I just love how people like you guys come around I just get this funny smile every time I read a review like that because this is my reaction "HOLY SH*T SOMEONE IS ON THE SAME PAGE AS ME" **

**anon: I have to say if that was a good scene you are going to love what is coming up soon (but I'm not going to disclose that yet or when it will happen)**

**And to the other 31 people who favorited it and the 51 people who alerted it I say thank-you I wish I could mention all of you but then I wouldn't have enough time for the story**

**So without further ado (God I love that word) it is Katniss' P.O.V.**

**Enjoy! :3**

I turn around as I am about to enter the elevator to see the boy from District 2 running towards my elevator. I try to keep the door open as he finally steps in and then the door closes. As he is trying to catch his breath he looks at me and gives a tired smile, "Hi," he says between breaths. I just look at him for a second with a million thoughts running through my head. He stands up straighter still smiling at me, he holds out his hand, "I'm Cato," I just stare at his hand for a few moments trying to figure out what just happened, I then just remain polite and shake his hand, "I'm Katniss, what's the reason for sprinting down here there are plenty elevators to catch."

"Well you are right there are plenty elevators but what I wanted to do is talk to you."

"So what did you want to talk about then," I say.

"Well it is about the reaping I was wondering, why?"

"Why?" I smiled.

"Yeah why I mean let's face it nobody actually wants to volunteer for the games I mean it is practically a death sentence," he explained while scratching the back of his neck. I don't know why but I can't help but notice how nice he has been to me so far. I thought careers were jerks to other tributes only focusing on training to kill everyone in sight once they get into the arena, but this one is actually nice.

"Says the tribute who volunteered from District 2."

"Hey," he points at me, "you're changing the subject."

"Ok Cato let's settle with a deal I will tell you why I volunteered if you say your reason for volunteering," I resolved.

He paused for a moment thinking it through, "Ok 12 you've got a deal. I volunteered to be able to help my baby sister."

"Oh, no, no, no, no that isn't it there is more to it than that I'm no idiot," I started.

"How about you come over to my room and I will tell you more," he laughed while pressing the button that lead to his floor, "you haven't even pressed the button to your floor yet."

I blush for a second, "Well I would if you hadn't ran onto the elevator like as if you were being chased and then started talking to me, I would have had my brains about me."

The doors open to a loft that is decorated in exquisite furniture and on the far end of the large room is a wall completely made of glass that overlooks the Capitol. Cato walks into the room with a big grin on his face then he looks back at me and holds out his hand, "Aren't you coming in?"

I look at him for a few seconds contemplating on whether I should come in or not. I take his hand and walked in with him, we walk over to the window where there are hundreds upon thousands of Capitol citizens laughing and celebrating the beginning of the games.

"Doesn't it just disgust you?"

I look at him surprised that if anybody a boy from District 2 would say that. He looks back at me and smirks, "I know what you are thinking, a boy from District 2 which is most loyal of all the districts of Panem, and he hates the Capitol. It is crazy isn't it we are raised to love and adore the Capitol but I see past that." He let's go of my hand and sits down on a nearby couch. "It just drives me mad that Districts like yours are deprived every day where as people in my district take for granted the lives that we have." He slams his fist on the table next to the couch with his head down. "IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

I immediately sit next to him on the couch as I put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey don't worry it isn't your fault."

He lifts his head and looks at me intensely, "It might as well be, our district has done nothing for years letting this injustice happen to you guys."

I'm taken aback for a second. The first thought that comes to mind is how much he reminds me of Gale and then I think of how all these years I have always thought that the people from District 2 were just the lap dogs of the Capitol. I blink and then respond, "You're not like most careers are you?"

His face softens and he smiles back, "Besides the training, there is nothing compatible between them and me."

We end up talking about our lives in the districts. Cato tells me of how he loves his family so much and his best friend Garret who lives back in the district. I tell him about the Hob and Gale, and Madge and my sister's goat Lady. It is not until we start talking about how Garret and Cato had accidentally set their school on fire that I can barely breathe from laughing, "How can you set a school on fire with just a wrist watch!"

"I don't know how Garret did it, first we were in Chemistry class and the next, one of the solutions had set Garret's watch on fire!" We're both laughing hysterically. It isn't until we hear the elevator door open that Cato stops laughing. I turn around to see a small girl with straight, black hair, who I can only assume is Cato's district partner and the two former victors Brutus and Enobaria walk in.

"Hey Cato," the small girl says with a smug tone, "already flirting with the competition are we? I didn't know you were that type."

He just stares at her with an annoyed expression, "Hello Clove, this is Katniss, she is from District 12, we were just leaving," he said in a flat tone. He stands up and takes my hand and we walk around them and enter the elevator.

He presses the button that leads to the twelfth floor and waits until the elevator closes and then his face softens into a grin and he looks at me, "So where were we?"

"What you mean, Clove?"

"Yeah Clove, what did she mean by 'already flirting', are you just trying to use me?"

His face was put into a state of shock, "What are you kidding me after all that I told you, you're just going to believe a random girl you just met?"

"Well, I just met you, so doesn't that mean that I shouldn't trust you either?" I argue.

"What, no," he sighs and closes his eyes and then looks back at me, "look Katniss I would never cross you, EVER," he holds my face up and forces me to stare into his deep, azure blue eyes, "for as long as I live I promise to protect you. No matter what anybody tells you about me that right there will always be true."

I have no time to retaliate because his lips are already on mine, he kisses me deeply and passionately but he is very gentle. I find myself curling my fingers through his blond hair and I feel him wrap his arms around the small of my back and pull me in closer to him. It feels like hours have passed as we embrace each other. He pulls away from me and stares at me with the cutest smile on his face that makes you want to smile back. I turn my gaze to the elevator door which is already open and immediately my smile drops. Standing in my district's loft is a shocked Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: O.k. one thing before I start I'd just like to say that I really appreciate all the reviews and all but I'd like it if I could get some more I've got like 74 people who have me on their alerts and I'd like it if they'd review. It takes two minutes, it won't kill you, and it really helps me a ton. Even a rant on how much you hate it would help. Another thing I have just recently made an S.Y.O.T. so I might slow down on the updates by like a day I'm not going on a hiatus or anything like that. Another thing I was wondering on what you want me to do next in the story give me some ideas, I'm all ears. **

I pull away from Katniss and smile at her and she smiles back. I stare at her for a bit and watch as she looks behind me with a shocked expression on her face. I let go of her and turn around to see Katniss' mentor, escort, and district partner staring at us. She walks into the room pulling at my arm to come with her.

Katniss stutters, "H...hi Haymitch."

"Hey sweet heart," the former victor smiles he points at me, "I see you're making friends."

She blushes and looks down at the floor, "Yeah, this is Cato," she pauses for a moment, "he's from District 2."

I stare at Katniss' district partner who is sitting on the couch staring at the floor with a sad expression on his face. I couldn't help but think that he must have loved Katniss, and then I think about the pain he must be feeling because of what just happened between Katniss and me.

The former victor turns to me, "Well Cato, I believe we have all gone through a lot tonight, and I'm sure you mentor is wondering where you are…" he trails off.

I take the hint and turn to Katniss, "I'll see you in the morning," I kiss her on the head and walk back into the elevator. I wait in the elevator for a bit and then enter my district's floor. Thankfully Clove is gone the only person out is Brutus who is watching the recaps of the chariot rides. He turns to me and smiles, "So, somebody had an interesting night."

I walk over to him and sit in the seat next to him, "I guess you could say that."

"Cato I want you to look at the recaps with me," he rewinds to Clove and I entering the streets of the Capitol our armor gleaming. I look strong, intimidating, and powerful.

"Now you see that is what we want to see in you."

He fast forwards to the part where all of our chariots are in the city's center, the camera zooms in on me staring at Katniss my eyes filled with lust, "Now you see anyone from the Capitol would be able to brush that off," he turns to me, "but we are not from the Capitol and you and I both know that any smart tribute will notice that and once they see your weakness, your done for."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Look Cato I know you got a thing for that 12 girl but whatever feeling you have for that girl better disappear once that camera is on you."

"Look Brutus I know, I-"

He cuts me off, "NO YOU DON'T CATO! You have no idea on what you're doing people like Clove will tear you apart and you're being reckless."

I pause for a moment and think of what I have done so far. Already Clove and Katniss' district partner have seen me the way that I am, not a human killing machine but just a regular teenage boy. After contemplating for a bit I nod and look at Brutus, "So what am I supposed to do?"

He sighs, "Look…kid I don't know how I'm going to have to say this, but you are going to have to keep away from that girl from 12. The more you are with her the more dangerous it is for not just you but her too. They are going to see that you are weak and then they will take you down in the arena," he stares at me for a moment checking to see if he got his point across, "get some sleep, you've got training tomorrow." With that he turns off the television and leaves. I sit in the dark and think of all that I have already done and then I come across Opal. The only reason I ever even volunteered for this is for her and I can't let her down if I win I would be able to get the surgery, but the what? The surgery was a one-in-a-million chance and if she did survive she'd have to be on a machine for a year before her lungs could work properly. Would it just be better if she just died? I decide to not think of it and focus on Katniss. The whole situation that we were put in is going to be hard on the both of us. I stand up and walk over to my room. I change out of my shirt and shorts only wearing my boxers and get into my bed where I have a restless sleep for the rest of the night.

I wake-up in the morning to hear Clove pounding at the door, "Come on sleeping beauty we got to get ready for training."

I sit up in bed. Stupid Clove, honestly out of any of the girls in my district I had to be stuck with Clove as my district partner. I get up and walk over to my closet and grab my district uniform for the training room. I walk over to the elevator and go down to the train room where everyone has already gathered to the center of the room where a woman is talking about the rules of the training room. I stand next to Clove and listen to the woman go on about tributes not being able to fight with each other and so on. I look and see Katniss standing next to her district partner paying close attention to the woman as she speaks. We then quietly disband and I join the other careers. I watch as Clove throws knives at the dummies without even blinking. I walk over to the swords and pick one up feeling the weight and I walk up to a dummy and slice at its head, arms, and legs I smile at my work and look at the Gamemakers who blink at me with amazement.

After training we have lunch I sit at a table with the other career tributes. One of the tributes, Marvel, and I discuss who should join our alliance. Glimmer stares at me from across the table making seductive faces I ignore her and focus on my conversation with Marvel, "So I was thinking about having the guy from District 11 join our alliance."

I just nod barely paying attention to him trying to figure out what I am going to have to do with the situation between Katniss and I, "Sure I guess what is so great about him anyways?"

"Have you seen him? He is so big he might out-rank you on the training scores."

"I highly doubt that," I say while playing with my food, "but I guess he could be of some use. Is there anybody else?"

"Well there is that boy from twelve."

I pause for a minute and look at him, "Why would we need him."

"Well," he said sheepishly, "we didn't consider him he came to us. He asked Glimmer and I a little into training, and he could help us out with Firegirl."

"Why do you say that?"

"You kidding me that girl is dangerous. You saw her during the chariot rides just imagine how many sponsors she will steal from us."

"Fine, I guess it will help, but no more people in the alliance we gotta keep it small."

Marvel just nods as if he was my yes man and then we are finally allowed to go back into the training room again. I look around trying to find Katniss and see her at the rope tying station. I walk over to her as she is struggling to make a double-constrictor-knot wearing the same grimace she made during the reaping, "Need help?"

She looks up and immediately the grimace is gone and she smiles, "I typically don't do the snares back at home Gale is usually the one to do it."

I grab the knot, "You have it done pretty well you just forgot to put in one loop."

"Well look who has everything figured out," she smiles.

I flash her a big grin, "Well I am a career," I give her a wink and she start laughing.

I look up to see Clove staring at us with a smug look on her face I think about what Brutus had said earlier about being careful. My smile drops and then I begin to get serious, "Hey Katniss."

She finally stops giggling and looks up at me, "Yeah Cato."

"Meet me up at the roof top in five. No questions just meet me then."

She doesn't have any time to respond because I bolt out of the room, not even noticing the hooded figure following me from behind.

**AN: Oh what happens next? Who is that 'mysterious hooded man watching from a distance'? We won't know until you review. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay! Half way to 100 and I am loving it! Now, for the revealing of the 'Mysterious hooded man watching from a distance.' :D**

I walk down the winding hallway finally making it to the elevator. I press the button for the elevator.

It's quiet, too quiet.

Just as I turn around I see a fist fly at my face and I skid across the ground I look up to see Katniss' district partner standing over me.

I wipe the blood of the side of my mouth, "Don't you know you're not supposed to fight other tributes before the games?"

He just looks down at me with anger on his face, "Can't get in trouble if I don't get caught."

I stand up and smile, "Suit yourself." My fist goes to his stomach and he recoils and then I kick one of his ankles and he falls over. I walk over to the fallen tribute and hold out my hand, "Get up." He takes my hand and stands up. "What's the big idea attacking me like that?"

He retaliates, "What's the big idea of messing with Katniss' head I know you're just doing this to get to her?"

"That isn't any of your business," I remark.

That just seems to infuriate him even more because he lunges after me. I dodge and he falls against a glass table and it shatters. I stand there staring at him I hear the noise of Peacekeepers coming from the other end of the hallway I look to see that the elevator door is already open. I look back at 12 and give him a smirk as I enter the elevator, "Try explaining this 12." As the door closes my smile immediately fades. He doesn't deserve to get in trouble however the asshole did attack me first. I disregard the incident and try to focus on Katniss. The elevator opens up to the roof top and I see Katniss looking down at the city she looks so peaceful with no scowl on her face I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, "Hey beautiful."

She just stands there and smiles a knowing smile, "Hey yourself what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about our game approach."

"Already getting excited about killing children are we? How very Career-like of you," she teases.

I tense up, "Not more so about battle strategy but more so on us."

She turns around forcing me to let go of her. Already her trademark scowl is back, "What do you mean?"

I frown, "It's not what you think…if anything I'm trying to protect you but," I sigh, "look for your safety and my own I don't think we should be so…romantic around each other."

She nods, "Go on."

"Look if we are going to be able to survive the Bloodbath I think we should act more professionally in front of the other tributes. Otherwise we are just setting us up for targets; and frankly I don't want anything to happen to you."

Her scowl is gone and then she looks down, thinks, and then looks back up at me again, "So we just have to act like we are in an alliance?"

"Yeah like an alliance and then when everyone is gone we can do whatever we want."

She sighs and rests her head on my chest, and then laughs.

"What's so funny?"

She looks at me, "For a second there I thought there was someone else I saw that girl from 1 trying to seduce you I got suspicious."

I laugh, "Glimmer, seriously I mean yeah she is hot but really Glimmer? That girl couldn't handle a bow if her life depended on it."

"I know so that's why I was laughing. It seems ridiculous of me getting suspicious," she says while burying her head back into my chest.

I smile as I hold her close and we just stand there for a few moments, "How about we go down stairs and grab dinner."

"That would be great," she holds my hand and we walk down to the elevator and then she let's go of my hand.

I frown, "What's wrong."

"Well if we are going to be professional we shouldn't be holding hands," I smile at her cleverness and with that she walks into the elevator, "I'll be seeing you then?"

I pull back her hair and kiss her on the forehead, "Definitely."

The elevator closes and then another one opens and I enter.

-o-

The next few days have been uneventful. Marvel and I plot what the strategy of the games will be, little does he know of what Katniss and I have already set up. Clove hasn't given me much grief through training only focusing on her knives. Katniss' partner hasn't bothered me much either only glaring at me during meal times but I've gotten used to it and Katniss and I have only spoken on the roof tops trying to avoid other people when with each other

Clove and I are guided down to the entrance of the training room. We sit and wait for our names to be called so that the Gamemakers can decide what our training score should be. Personally for me this is one of the dumbest parts of the games ranking kids on how likely they will survive. They're kids! What do they expect to see? I look up to see some people guiding Clove over to the training room.

A few minutes pass and then the same people come back for me. They guide me to the training room and then the door shuts behind me. I look to see the Gamemakers staring at me gleefully like a child getting a present of their birthday. Pathetic, but if I was going to survive the games I did have to please them.

I walk over to the swords and look at the Game makers and then swing at the dummy like I did for the past two days and look back at them for approval and many of them scribble on their boards and the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, just sits there and nods while smiling. I walk over to the spears and throw them at the targets hitting them dead center every time.

One of the Gamemakers pipes up, "Ok thank-you for your demonstration your ranking will be posted tonight."

I nod and walk away. I go out to the hallway and find Brutus standing there waiting for me, "So how'd it go?"

"I think I left a good impression on them."

"Excellent Clove and Enobaria are waiting for us upstairs we can talk about the demonstration there."

We go upstairs and see that Clove and Enobaria waiting impatiently over at the table.

Clove growls, "What took you guys so long we've been waiting for you forever."

"Nice to see you too," I remarked.

"Look we're all here, now let's just sit down and enjoy dinner," says Brutus.

The rest of the night goes on with all of us bantering about what we did during our training sessions. We look over to the television which shows the Capitol symbol which means that the training scores are about to be shown. We wait patiently until Clove's score is shown which is a nine, we all congratulate her, then I'm up and I get a ten I feel Clove glare at me and I smile I look over at Ivory and Brutus and they both smile at me, Ivory giving me a small thumbs up. We wait and watch the other tributes scores. The girl from 11 got an eight and her partner got a nine but what surprises me the most is when Katniss' score is shown.

"AN ELEVEN!" Clove shrieks, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

I only sit there staring at the screen with shock trying to figure out how she'd done it.


	6. Chapter 6

For all of those who read my sister's story "Learning to Fall" I have some important information. My sister suffered from manic depression for a while and we taken to a mental hospital to be taken care of so that she wouldn't hurt herself. We tried our hardest to help her get better but unfortunately we couldn't help her in time. So basically my sister has passed on and to help continue her story I am going to allow one lucky reader to continue this story in my sister's name. All you have to do is PM me on my sister's profile and then next week on the 12th I shall choose who can continue this story.

God bless


End file.
